1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of roll straightening devices.
2. The Prior Art
It is at times necessary to re-expand to a cylindrical shape, the core or roller upon which is wound a roll of sheet goods. This is currently being done by means of non expandable bullets of predetermined sizes being drawn through a roll or core whose interior diameter is equal to the exterior diameter of the bullet. This method suffered from the need to have a bullet for each core or roll size to be straightened and also from a need to be able to exert sufficient force to draw the bullet into the core without telescoping the core relative to the sheet goods, keeping in mind that extreme force is needed when the exterior diameter of the bullet is equal to the interior diameter of the core. Exerting this force upon a partially flattened core or roll causes the core to telescope during the drawing process.